The New Dynamic
by KatSingKat
Summary: Everyone can tell that Recon would do anything for Leafa and that she is the boss of their duo. Unknown to even themselves, in certain situations that dynamic changes.


**Anime: Sword Art Online**

 **Characters: Leafa X Recon (Suguha Kirigaya X Shin'ichi Nagata)**

 **World: Alfheim**

 **I only own the story, not the characters or anime. Enjoy!**

~The New Dynamic~

Sitting on my couch, Recon and I are hanging out as we usually do. I was teasing him, leaning toward him to poke his stomach. We end up with our faces much closer than before. I can just see his slight smile from the sunlight coming through the window to my right. My breath becomes anxious as we slowly get closer. His smile disappears as we kiss. Our lips meet for an amazing second and then another. Gentle, tender kisses turn into needy, passionate ones, his arms around my waist constantly pulling me closer to him; my arms around his neck, my right hand in his hair at the base of his neck keeping his lips on mine. We pull apart for a second, both of us panting slightly. We end up staring at each other, wanting to just kiss more.

They want each other. They feel they need each other. They make-out in intervals until Leafa has to go back to the real world. That night, the two dream of each other and what will happen the next time the two are alone. The second time they meet is the next morning before school. Having 3 hours together, they explore. Leafa encourages Recon to feel her body. His hands move from her waist to her ass. Leafa smiles against his mouth at the action. With her body over his, she is the dominant force but Recon's exploits become more bold. He moves his hands from her ass, sliding up her sides to her heaving breasts, palming them through the fabric of her shirt. She gasps at this, the feeling amazing against her sensitive nipples. As this continues, Recon is still under Leafa, however Recon has become the dominant force and Leafa is being submissive to him. He takes her left(and free) hand and moves it to his crotch where Leafa can feel his hard on through his pants. She instantly responds, rubbing him through his pants. She knows she's doing well when he stops kissing her to pant from the pleasure. With a few whispers of "oh, baby" and "my god", she begins to kiss his neck that he exposed when he stopped kissing her. Her well-placed kisses gets him even more riled up. He wants to. She wants to. However, their time together is running short as school starts very soon. They kiss and kiss and kiss goodbye. Then they both return to the real world and to school. All day, they think of each other.

Leafa's POV:

His lips on mine, his hands on my waist, loving the feel of the curve of my ass, how turned one I got him, mmmh! God, I want him. He said that is was to be continued; that we'll pick up where we left off. There's really only one thing that follows what we were doing. It's what we wanted to do. Focusing on school is impossible with the images in my head and the sounds that go with them and the feelings that they caused. How damn good it all felt. How much better it can feel. How much better it could get. We made plans to hang out tomorrow. I can't wait!

3rd person POV:

Today, Recon is the one that has to leave at one point but they meet up early in Alfheim. This gives them hours together. They pick up where they left off. Sitting on Leafa's couch in her living room, close and kissing. As it continues, the kissing gets faster, needier, more passionate. Sighs, gasps and light moans and groans shared between the two until they're both breathing heavy wanting to move this elsewhere. Leafa gets up and takes Recon's hand leading him into her bedroom, onto her bed with him above her. The instant he is, his hand grabs her face gently but she can feel how strong he is. His hand slowly goes down her face, then her neck to her shirt. He sits up and starts to take his shirt off. Noticing the cue, Leafa does the same. Then he just watches with a smile as she removes her bra, sighing in happiness at the sight of her bare breasts. Recon leans down and starts sucking her left nipple making her moan and grab a handful of hair at the back of his head before he switches to the other, her grip tightening. He kisses her passionately, riling her up, making her crave him even more. Then she stares in awe as he removes his pants and boxers. Naked and confident, he gazes at her, bringing her back to reality. She stands to take off her pants and panties and as she does this, his hands start to roam all over her body. He loves every curve, every slope, every inch of her smooth, pale skin. Leafa suddenly gets some of the dominance back when she starts to suck his long cock. Listening to his gasps, grunts and his grip tightening in her hair makes her happy and bold. Deep-throating him, he gasps and she can only take a little more than half of him, to her surprise. She strokes the base of his cock with her hand as her mouth works the head of him. Gasping, he makes her stop. "You are a little too good at that. I want this to last longer than that."

She smiles at his comment as he leans down to kiss her. He makes her lay on her back on the bed, her blonde long hair making her look like an angel. "You're so beautiful." He whisper into her ear before trailing kisses down her neck, chest, stomach before reaching what she so desperately wants touched. She can't even take another second with him inside her. Her hand makes it's way to the base of his neck, making him look up at her to see the desperate, needy and amazing expression on her face as she begs him to enter her. He smiles then kisses her as he slowly enters her. Once he's fully sheathed, Leafa gasps at the feeling. "Oh my god, baby" Leafa groans out. Recon sets a rhythm that is slow enough to be tortuous but fast enough to make her moan constantly. Soon, he has her stand up and bends her over, having her lean on the bed. The position change makes it better for the both of them. Leafa is trembling, her legs having a difficult time keeping her standing as Recon pleasurably stroking her insides with his long hard cock. "Oh, fuck." Recon groans out before he starts to go faster. Once he does, he shifts a bit causing his dick to rub Leafa's clit with every stroke. Now she is moaning loudly, the pleasure just building for the both of them.

"Oh my god." Recon grunts out. Leafa can't take it anymore. "Oh my, fuck, I'm about to cum!" She warns Recon before moaning out his name, driving him over the edge. Those last few fast and hard strokes had him and Leafa cumming as they moan each other's names. Leafa uses the last of her energy to lay down on the bed. Recon lays down next to her and she cuddles up to him, using his strong chest as a pillow and his warm body as a heater. Recon checks the time, sets an alarm and falls asleep with her before having to go to work in an hour.

An hour later:

"I wish you didn't have to go."

"Trust me, I feel the same way."

"Promise me you'll come over again."

"Definitely." Recon looks down suddenly with a concerned look.

"What's wrong?"

"I...I just don't want you to think I only want to come over for sex." Recon starts to babble nervously about how he likes her for her and would just come over to watch movies with her, to talk to her, to just be with her, etc, etc. Leafa saying calm down the whole time, trying to get a word in edgewise. She finally gets him to stop by saying "Recon! Calm down!" He finally shuts up and she lifts his head so he's looking at her. She smiles sweetly at him before saying, "Recon, I don't think that you just want me for sex. I know you're not like that. And I like you for you too. I mean I loved what we did today but even if we really did just watch movies, I'd say the same thing I'm saying now. Trust me."

He smiles at her and she kisses him with a smile back.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" Leafa asks.

"Of course." Recon states.

 **Hope you liked it. I actually tried to look up fanfiction about these two and when I found none, I was like "Oh well I should fix this." Review if you want. This story is complete, btw.**


End file.
